


Home

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lance is a Tired Guy, not really shippy just??? bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lance just wants to take a break and keith is there to listen to him like a true Bro<br/>(keith doesnt know how comforting someone works hes trying his best)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It wasn’t exactly _home,_ having Keith’s arms wrapped around him, but it was close enough. The warmth of another person, the scent of their shampoo, the feeling of being hugged tighter when Lance felt like his world was crumbling; it was like a piece of his home, millions and billions of lightyears away from it.   


It all started when the brunet was having a pretty shitty day. He woke up with more homesickness than usual, Hunk accidentally spilled space goo on him at breakfast, and when he went to take a shower, the hot water had magically disappeared. (The castle _was_ really old, so he shouldn’t be too surprised when things like this happen, even if they were few and far between.)

Maybe talking to someone would help. Or maybe not talking, just being with someone. At times like this, he really just wished he could go home. Being a defender of the universe was cool and all, but he was barely an adult and he needed some down time.

Lance had this conversation with himself various times already. He was a strong guy, he didn’t need to bother his teammates. On the other hand, they were going through troubles of their own, and if they wanted to talk then he would listen to them. He can’t even remember how long they’ve been in space now, but after so long, you grow close to people. It was easier with Hunk and Pidge since they had known each other prior. Shiro was easy to talk to, he was practically like a dad. (A really attractive dad. Wow. Okay. Let’s not continue down that line of thought.) Lance’s crush on Allura had started to fade more and more when we started thinking of her as a sister, but it _did_ make it easier to talk to her. Even talking to Coran seemed like it was getting easier.

And Keith. While there’s not as many feelings of animosity, he never really had a feelings jam with the red paladin before. At least they became better friends. Or just friends in general. The rivalry was still there, in better condition than ever, actually. Friendship does that to rivalries, he supposes.

So when Lance is walking around, mulling over his choices, he doesn’t automatically rule Keith out. In fact, there the mullet man was, probably heading out to the training deck.

“Yo, Keith. Can I talk to you? Like, man to man?”

He didn’t realize that he actually _said_ anything until he got a response. Whatever. Maybe Keith was the best person to go to in this situation.

“Uh, sure? What’s up?”

Lance slides his hands in his pockets as he speaks. “Feel free t’say no or whatever, but I kinda need someone to dump all these thoughts on my mind on.”

“I don’t see why not.” the shorter paladin shrugs, “I’m not the best at giving advice, if that’s what you want, but I can listen at least.”

Why was Lance expecting this to be really difficult? Surprise floods his features as he tries to give himself a reason. Well, okay. He could work with this.

“Thanks, man. So uh, my room if that’s okay? Unless you were in the middle of something.”

Keith shakes his head. “Just taking a walk. I was almost done anyways. But yeah, that’s fine.”

The walk to his room was pretty much silent. Lance wasn’t quite sure what to say, trying to organize his thoughts. Maybe he should’ve thought this through a bit more. Whoops. The brunet flops down onto his bed after he closes the door, then pats the spot next to him. It would be more awkward if the other was standing, after all.

“So...what’s on your mind?” Keith asks, sitting down on the edge of the plush bed.

Lance’s room wasn’t too different from his own. It was slightly messier, but not like a tornado had gone through it (which he more or less predicted it would be like.) The only noticeable difference is the mountain of pillows on the bed. Those probably got thrown off in the middle of the night.

“I dunno...I just really miss Earth, y’know?” he exhales.

How did words work again? Lance couldn’t quite remember, or at least not remember enough to put them in an understandable order.

“I miss the food, I miss my family, I miss everything. I miss the blue sky, I miss my friends at the garrison, I miss…”

Lance flops backwards, arms spread out and staring at the ceiling. Maybe the ceiling would have answers for him.

“I just _miss it._ I wanna go back. I mean it wouldn’t be as bad if I could’ve tied up some loose ends, y’know? We’ve been gone so long, _someone’s_ gotta be searching for us. I wanna let ‘em know we’re okay and kicking major Galra ass.”

Oddly enough, the words spoken about doing something “cool” lacked feeling. Keith can hear a prolonged groan coming from the other paladin before he speaks again.

“Why does defending the universe have to be so _hard?_ Why can’t I stop by to see my family? Why can’t we find Pidge’s brother and dad? Why did Allura’s entire _race_ have to be wiped out? Why can’t we take a goddamn _break?_ ” Lance can’t help but get more and more upset as the words fall out. He feels his face heating up, pain prickling behind his eyes, his chest hurting. He bites his cheek and balls his fists up in the white bedsheets.

“...Because life is stupid and makes you work way harder for things than you should have to.”

Lance forgets that he had been talking to someone, completely unloading on them until he hears them. He slams his fists on the bed in a weak manner, pushing himself up to sit.

“But _why?_ Why not let us _live?_ Why not let us be _normal_ for a few minutes since all of this started??” His voice isn’t loud and overbearing. His words aren’t full of malice and anger for life. He’s aching, throat irritated and tender, eyes sensitive with tears threatening to spill over. Upset doesn’t begin to cover how he’s feeling. “I wanna play video games. I wanna run outside and play sports with my siblings. I wanna cook with my mom. I wanna be a normal _human_ for god’s sake!”

There it is. The first crack in his voice and the first salty tears spilling over his eyelids. Lance is sick of fighting, sick of pretending that everything is okay. So when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him, he doesn’t resist. In fact, he welcomes them.

But Keith’s arms are different. They aren’t familiar. They aren’t feminine and motherly, they aren’t big like Hunk’s, they’re not small like his brothers’ or sisters’, they’re _different._ It doesn’t bother Lance though, not when they’re tightening around him and rubbing soothing circles into his back. He can feel a chin resting on his shoulder, long hair tickling his skin.

  
It wasn’t exactly _home,_ having Keith’s arms wrapped around him, but it was close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> idk and then something happy happened let them be normal for a few minutes theyre trying their best protecting the universe


End file.
